Louser Lift
PT. Louserindo Megah Permai, or better known by its trademark brand Louser Lift, is an elevator company based in Jakarta, Indonesia. It specializes in passenger elevators, bed/hospital elevators, freight elevators, panoramic elevators, home elevators and dumbwaiters. History Louser was founded on May 18, 1987 by three elevator engineers and at that time they only focused on making freight elevators. The company joined with Asosiasi Produsen dan Pemborong Lift dan Eskalator (APPLE) Indonesia (English: Lift and Escalator Manufacturer and Contractor Association) in 1988. In 1991, Louser became the only sole distributor of Samil elevator controllers and Haisung elevator machines from South Korea in Indonesia, and at the same time the company started marketing passenger elevators. Locations Louser is currently based in Jakarta. It has branches located in Bandung, Yogyakarta, and Surabaya. It also has sole agents in Semarang (PT. Sinar Mentari Pagi Cerah) and Palembang (PT. Bumi Sriwijaya Lestari). A factory is located in Cipondoh, Tangerang, Banten. Notable installations Jakarta This list also includes outskirt areas. *Sarinah Department StoreModernization of four early 1990s Otis passenger elevators which replaced unknown 1960s elevators, as well as modernization of two 1990s GoldStar service elevators. *Oil Center (replacement from 1970s Otis elevators) *Wisma Nusantara Annex (2005) *Pullman Jakarta Thamrin (2010s, modernization of two 1971 Otis service elevators) *Manggala Wanabakti (service elevators) *Televisi Republik Indonesia (TVRI) (modernization of Otis elevators) *Pertamina Central Hospital (RSPP) *Rusunami Kemayoran *Panti Trisula Perwari (2012) *Jatinegara X-Tainment (2012) *Mall Kalibata/Plaza Kalibata *KPP Pratama Jakarta Duren Sawit, Matraman *Pancasila University *Harapan Kita Hospital (most are modernizations of 1980s Fujitec elevators) **National Heart Center (Pusat Jantung Nasional) **Paviliun Sukaman **Wisma FITS *Persahabatan Hospital (modernization of unknown 1960s elevators) *UHAMKA Limau Campus, Gandaria (modernization of 2000s Dong Yang elevators) *Grand Duta MerlinModernization of one 2000s Dong Yang service elevator. Two Dong Yang passenger elevators were rebranded as Louser Lift before they were replaced in 2015; one by Pillar and the other one by Kone. *Permata Cibubur Hospital, Cibubur *Tumbuh Kembang Hospital, Cibubur Bandung *Grand Royal Panghegar Hotel (1995) *Savoy-Homann Hotel (2003) *Takashimaya Hotel, Lembang Other cities *University of Indonesia, Depok **Faculty of Engineering ***Main Building ***Metallurgy Laboratory (2014) ***Metallurgy Research Center (MRC) ***Architect Building **Faculty of Public Health **Health Clump Knowledges Building (2012) *Grand Zuri BSD City Hotel, Tangerang, Banten (2011) *Syarif Hidayatullah State Islamic University - Central Library, Tangerang, Banten *Universitas PGRI (Persatuan Guru Republik Indonesia), Semarang **Main Building *Roemani Muhammadiyah Hospital, Semarang *Dr. Kariadi General Hospital, Semarang **Paviliun Garuda **Paviliun Rajawali (replacement from 1990s Hyundai elevator) *Grand Zuri Malioboro Hotel, Yogyakarta (2012) *Abadi Hotel Jogja, Yogyakarta Elevator fixtures Louser often use elevator fixtures made by either Jinlix, Hong Jiang, Samil, or Shanghai STEP. Trivia *At one time Louser was a distributor of SJEC escalators and moving walks, and these products were installed under the name "SJEC-LOUSER"Turned Off SJEC-LOUSER Travelator at SMESCO UMKM - YouTube. Louser did not distribute SJEC elevators, as those products are done by another local company/distributor PT. Prawita Karya. Gallery Logos and nameplates Louser Lift logo.png|Alternate version of the company's logo. Louser Lift capbadge.jpg|Louser Lift logo with the full company name. This was found in one of the two Dong Yang elevators at Grand Duta Merlin in Jakarta, before they were replaced by Kone and Pillar. Louser Lift.png|Louser Lift capacity plate listed in Bahasa Indonesia. This was found in Sarinah Department Store, Jakarta. Louser Lift badge.jpg|Different Louser Lift capacity plate. This was found in Panti Trisula Perwari, Jakarta. External link *Official website Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia Category:Elevator companies based in Indonesia Category:Generic elevator companies